titanswillclashfandomcom-20200215-history
Euryale
Euryale is the youngest sister of the Gorgon Sisters. Unlike Medusa, she was welcomed by humanity on Themyscara: home of the Amazons. Years later, she goes back to Athens alongside a friend, and she is reunited, albeit roughly, with her sister, and falls in love with her sister's boyfriend/lover, Perseus. Characteristics * Name: Euryale * Age: 17 * Hair: Brown * Eyes: Green * Likes: Plants, combat, her sisters, Perseus (major love interest), pizza, warm baths, sleeping with Medusa and Perseus * Dislikes: Hades, Athena (cursed them), people pissing her off easily, her plants ruined * Family: Stheno (older sister), Medusa (middle sister), Parents (unknown) Appearance Human Gorgon Battle Attire Background Euryale is the youngest born of three sisters: Stheno being the eldest and Medusa being the middle child. A tomboy as she grew up, she was nevertheless a beauty, though not as beautiful as her sister, Medusa. All three sisters became priestesses of the Temple of Athena in Athens; though Medusa seemed to be in favor more for the job. Euryale simply kept to the garden, tending to plants, of which she grew a passion for. Unfortunately, her sister’s beauty drew in the attention of Poseidon, one of the three primary Gods of Olympus, who attempted to court and bed her. However, Medusa refused and was almost raped by him, but brought forth the attention of Athena herself. Enraged that her temple had been defiled in such a manner, instead of punishing Poseidon, she cursed Medusa, painfully transforming the once beautiful maiden into a grotesque monster, whose once flawless skin became green and scaly, her hair transformed into venomous serpents, and her face and eyes more monstrous that one glance from her eyes would turn anyone who saw her face turned hideous into stone. She became a Gorgon. While Athena was furious that Poseidon had taken favor of Medusa in her temple, she wasn’t angry with the God of the Ocean. As a powerful male god, this would be expected of him. In her eyes, Athena believed Medusa deserved to be punished, in a world and society were women were viewed and valued as objects in a male-dominated time in the world. And to add to it, her sisters were also transformed into Gorgons themselves. Unable to face the public as they uncontrollably transformed those around them, they fled to an island far from Athens, to where Medusa made her home, while Euryale and Stheno, embittered by what had happened with their sister, left to different parts of the world, leaving Medusa all by her lonesome. For two years, Euryale stayed on a tropical isolated island to tend to plants, as well as make herself a powerful swordswoman in the process. However, the island itself was Themyscara: the island home of the Amazons. Hearing stories about a Gorgon on their island, the Amazons sought out to kill the beast, but instead were sent back in cotts and bandages, as she was a fierce opponent who never used her Gorgon Stare… of which she had perfect control over. Hippolyta took notice of this, and with Hera’s help, sought out the girl and offered her a place to stay with them. A bit distrusting at first, Euryale warmed up to the Amazons, especially Cassandra, of whom became good friends. Then later on, the two were sent to Prometheus University when no other Amazon wanted to go. Being given the Barrier-Breaker, a massive sword, and an amulet of Mist, Euryale ventured back to the city of Athens to attend college as a normal girl. Though she didn’t expect to see her sister, Medusa, also in human form, as well as being hooked up with a handsome fellow, Perseus. Later that night, Euryale managed to fight her sister, as a means of getting even with being cured. Though discovered she had been wearing a Mist amulet as well, but still attempted to kick her butt. However, their fight earned the attention of the Cult of Hades, attempting to capture and enslave the two sisters to be used as slaved weapons and harem breeders to make more Gorgons. However, Perseus showed up and saved the two girls, but Euryale became infatuated with him at first sight. During the next day, she managed persuade him to pretend that they're dating brought her to his house, wanting to introduce him to Medusa as her 'boyfriend', much to Medusa's shock. She later heard Medusa and Perseus's conversation and found out that the two were living together. However, because her strong rivalry affection for Medusa, she boldly stripped in front of the man. Desperately wanting Perseus, she used an amazing feat to shed her skin and was able to use them to clone herself. She revealed that she was raised and was told to not to lose to her sisters but would always lose in both lesson grades and beauty. During this moment, his shirt was pulled off and got into another 'situation' with a girl, which was discovered by Medusa and Clarissa when they entered the room. Euryale tried to explain to the angered girls that it was her fault but Perseus still pretended to be her boyfriend up until the end, which made Euryale to truly fall in love with him. Euryale later apologizes about everything and cleared Perseus's name, much to Medusa's relief. Little did they know, Mimir saw everything and informed them that Perseus would make a fine groom as he was the Son of Zeus as well as a powerful demigod in his own right. Although Medusa shyly refuses, Euryale declared that she'll take him, but secretly enacted a Harem plan when she learned later on that more girls were falling for him. Personality While other characters would describe her as sweet, kindhearted and innocent, the real Euryale is above all else highly perverted, a side of herself which she doesn't show to others much, with the exception of Perseus, whom she loves and lusts for. She often fantasizes perverted situations with Perseus even if it's him with another girl, and desires for him to become sexually active towards her. Sometimes, whenever Euryale gets caught up in the moment of imagining an ecchi situation with Perseus and some other girl, she has a tendency to drool. She often sneaks into his bed at night half or fully naked to sleep with him because, in his sleep, he becomes much more frisky and physically active than he is aware of. She is essentially the complete polar opposite of Medusa. She seems to enjoy physical pleasure so much that it's difficult to determine whether or not she is mistaking lust for love. One of the main reasons that she fell in love with Perseus is because she loves his unintentional lustful tendencies which he shows when asleep. She doesn't care if she is not Perseus's favorite lover, and is perfectly satisfied being one of many partners, and hopes that Perseus's other love interests are also as willing to compromise and share their love for Perseus. She even tempted Perseus with an offer of his own "flower garden of girls". Nonetheless, whatever way she interprets love, she at least takes it seriously. She is not willing to show her lustful side to anyone or be groped by anyone except Perseus. She turned down the chance to be accidentally kissed by Perseus in his sleep, wanting to receive a kiss from him only when he wants to. However, after Medusa questions her if her heart is fine with her plan, Euryale begins to see her own Harem Plan in a more logical perspective. While she convinces herself that she would be perfectly content with being a part of Perseus's harem, she is now showing obvious signs of reluctance and doubting if she would be truly happy with sharing Perseus with all of the other girls. She is very caring towards plants, due to her spending time in the garden as a priestess of Athena, and treats them as precious treasures, to which earns a good side with Demeter and Artemis, who are Goddesses that associate with the forest itself in their aspects. In fact she notes one of the reasons she fell for Perseus was his kindness and giving her a rare flower to which she always sought out even before becoming a Gorgon, and the plants in his garden, after which she only progressively falls deeper in love with him, which gradually goes from teasing him, to sleeping in his bed, to conducting the Harem Plan all to secure her place beside him. Euryale is also known for her yandere tendencies, which some characters who truly know her would describe to be the real Euryale. She is generally sweeter than her older sister, but develops a bad attitude whenever Medusa takes credit for something they do. She also shows a darker and more sinister side of herself whenever her friends are in trouble, and she becomes more mischievous, violent, and hostile. Some examples of this are when Icarus and Cassandra were in trouble in Atlantis, when the VEC planned to beat up Perseus, and when her friends were threatened by Lucas. People have generally stated that Euryale becomes very scary when this occurs. Euryale calls this her Gorgon Battle state, a state which Pyra and Aqua have noted that she has a tremendous amount of bloodlust. Although she can be rather perverse and even selfish with her desires on occasions, she is still a very kind person to those she cares about and is willing to do anything to make them happy, including helping Perseus choose more than one woman when he obviously cares about so many. Many of her perverted antics, while also being for her own enjoyment, are more often than not done to titillate and arouse either Infatia or Perseus out of love and lust at the same time. She's even willing to go to the extent of being absolutely protective over others, like when she made it her current goal at a time to make sure Perseus wasn't harmed, and threatening the VEC to let Perseus go and apologize to him after beating him up and promising to do worse. Euryale occasionally fiddles with her hair/snakes when thinking over important situations concerning either a battle plan or her Harem plan, which she would seem very serious about. Like Perseus, she also has an interest in combat training and playing video games, most notably when buying love sim games for ideas for her "harem plan". Skills/Abilities Powers *'Snake-like/Gorgon Physiology' Her snake-like Gorgon humanoid body gives her the following abilities: **'Snake-like Skeleton': Like most snakes, her skeletal structure had been changed from 250 bones to nearly millions of them. Although still human in nature, she is capable of flexing and bending like a snake's body, which enables her to use her arms like tendrils in order to constrict her opponents, or to stretch them out far like grapnel lines, going from one high place up in a quick pinch. **'Superhuman Agility' **'Venom': Her fangs and fingernails each possess a venom with different functions ranging around from temporary paralysis to a cure for her petrification (which she learns later) and can spit it as a projectile. Though the spitting originates from her mouth and fork tongue. **'Immunity': She appears to be immune to poisons and toxins, and possibly most terrestrial diseases. **'Cold Blooded': Because her gorgon nature makes her in part reptilian, she is a poikilotherm. If her environment isn't warm enough, her bodily functions will slow down, and she will feel the need to hibernate. **'Skin Shedding': At certain periods in her life, like a normal snake, she will shed the skin on her body, which according to her is more embarrassing than being seen naked, and to her feels like she’s being fondled all over. ***'Erogenous zone': The lower bit of her tailbone (the top part of her butt) is shown to be a very sensitive erogenous zone to the point that touching it repeatedly can cause her to orgasm. **'Superhuman Durability' *'Stone Gaze': Her greatest power, as well as her greatest weakness, is her gaze that allows her to turn those who returns it into stone. The range of the ability varies, but seems to be extremely effective if she makes eye contact with her target. Though her ability has its range of weaknesses: one, she can’t turn others to stone if they use a reflective surface to see her (say a mirror or polished shield), her gaze can’t be used on other Gorgons, and third the Gods and/or the Dead are immune to her gaze. *'Snake Skin Clones': Unlike her sisters, Euryale is able to create clones out of her shedded skin. Though this takes a lot of energy to do so, and the clones last for about 20 minutes. They each are individual parts of her and not clones of her mind, so they’re not linked, but each share the same things and ideas. Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Amazon Style)' *'Swordsmanship' *'Gardening Skills' *'Botany Knowledge' Equipment *'Outfits' *'Mist Amulet' *'Buster Sword': Twice as big as her, Euryale is able to lift it with ease, human or gorgon at all Relationships Euryale's Relationships Gallery Euryale (human), Armor and Casual.JPG|Human Euryale (Gorgon), Battle and Casual Attire.JPG|Gorgon Euryale anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Euryale (Human), Swimsuit and Date Attire.JPG|Swimsuit and Date Attire Voice Actor Lacey Chabert Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Gorgons Category:Gorgon Sisters Category:Heroes Category:Perseus's Love Interests Category:Demihumans Category:Monsters